


From Dawn To Dusk

by Faraday_THE_luNaTic



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraday_THE_luNaTic/pseuds/Faraday_THE_luNaTic
Summary: Dawn bellwether is ready for anything. Save for a bit of dumb luck on account of a certain bunny and fox nothing can stop her. But she's going to the worst prison in zootopia, where the mortality rate is 39 percent. If she wants to survive she'll need to humble herself and adapt. Will she die, or end up ruling the prison?





	From Dawn To Dusk

**Hey, it's Faraday or, THE luNaTic or, if you're feeling especially formal, Faraday THE luNaTic. Well, this is my second story, the first being a certain… debacle, but we don't talk about that. We all agree zootopia is great. Or at least… most of us do, I think. The fandom is pretty good too and a lot of authors pour huge amounts of effort into their creations. It's all pretty cool y’know. I'm rambling, the point is, there's not a whole lot of bellwether centric works here… I'm gonna rectify that. She'll be redeemed y’know, but I'm not going to just hand it to her. By the end of this she'll have damn well** **_earned_ ** **it by paying for it in Pain and Blood. And who knows… maybe she'll get to live by the end of this.**

 

**Chapter One: What goes around…**

  
  


***Klik* *klak* *klik* *klak*** echoed through the unlit halls, steadily moving towards the only other soul in the building. The hoofsteps stopped short of a wooden door with a small window at the end of the hall. Peering through the door, the doe breathed a sigh of relief seeing a faint glow coming from the window. She took a moment to adjust her glasses, then walked in. Inside was a meerkat sitting behind a comically disproportionate desk, her head barely visible over the top of the desk. “Ah, Rachel” she chirped “you caught me on my way out. What's up?”. Rachel took a breath. “Shayla, we need to talk…”.

 

“Oh?”, The meerkat tilted her head, “Take a seat, then.” The doe pulled up a chair and set down a stack of papers, facing them toward Shayla. “... Ma'am… it's about-” “Hold on a sec”, the meerkat broke in, “damn thing is stuck.” Shayla’s head disappeared under the desk. A few seconds of grunting later and,  ***Crickt* *Crickt* *Crickt*** was heard as her body jerkily rose to eye level with Rachel. “I  _ definitely _ need a new chair… you were saying,darling?” She asked smiling warmly.

 

Pushing the papers forward Rachel pursed her lips, now anticipating an unpleasant response and said “it's… it's about Bellwether…” she inwardly cringed when the smaller mammal’s smile instantly died and became an ice-cold glare. “Yes…” Shayla forced through gritted teeth as she opened a drawer in her desk and began rummaging through it “what about her?”.

 

“ I believe her relocation to ZMP is far, far too harsh. She doesn't meet the requirements to even be  **_considered_ ** for placement there.” Shayla's paw paused it's movement for an instant, then resumed it's search at a quicker pace, “listen, you shouldn't doubt- where the hell is it- me, she  _ is  _ dangerous, even if it isn't in a conventional way. She almost tore zootopia to pieces, poisoned dozens of citizens, turned preds and prey against each other, crippled four mammals, and KILLED 2 OTHERS, she belongs in there all right… in fact, she **DESERVES TO FUCKING ROT!!** ”  ***Hahh* *ha* *hahh*** . The room fell in shocked silence, save for the sound of the meerkat’s heavy breathing. “ The transfer has been finalized, okay! I couldn't take it back even if I wanted to… she’s going to the Bowl.” Rachel stood up and headed towards the door.

 

Before she opened it, she turned to her friend and though her voice had a cold edge to it, her eyes held pity. “You're wrong you know, she doesn't deserve what she's about to go through. Bellwether may be a monster, but she isn't a demon like the rest of them. Thomas wouldn't want this.” With that, she opened the door and exited the office, leaving the smaller mammal alone with her thoughts. Her paw finally slipped out the drawer gripping a bottle of Brandy tightly. Reaching over to the corner of the desk she grabbed two glasses and pulled them closer to fill each to the brim.

 

She downed one immediately, then took the other and raised it in a toast to the picture lighting up her computer screen of two meerkats kissing during a fireworks show. Tears streaming from her eyes, she whispered seven words before breaking down completely.

“This one's for you, Thomas…”

“Happy birthday”

  
**Yeah, I know it's short, this is really just to give you a taste for the situation. Hope ya like it, next one** **_will_ ** **be longer just gimme a week or two. Review, please. So yeah, that's it... shit, do I need a catchphrase, uhh… here *insert catchphrase of choice*. That'll do, yeah that'll do.**


End file.
